Sands of time
by FlameOf6295
Summary: When you look for the one who has beaten you, you tend to get more then you bargained for. R&R wanted.


No one would think that this could ever happen.

The One-winged angel, Sephiroth, was perched up on the highest peak of Agrabah, he had started traveling from world to world to get a rematch with the kid whom beat him at the Olympus Coliseum. He wished he didn't have to try and look in this stupid desert, but it was the only world he hadn't visited as of yet, but unlike the other worlds he visited before, he could feel a presence similar to his opponent, and decided to investigate.

Sephiroth jumped from his spot atop the palace and gracefully landed in the streets below, how he managed to perform such stunts with a seven foot sword and only one wing, no one knew.

'_It's close._' He thought, holding the Masamune straight up and his wing retracted as not to cause too much disturbance. He noticed rather quickly a figure in a black cloak, Sephiroth could tell easily that it was female, judging from the width of the shoulders and the narrowness of her waist, normally Sephiroth wouldn't have given that a second thought, but he could feel the presence of that boy from her. '_That can't be right, unless that kid was a transvestite._' Sephiroth chuckled in his head as he made his way to the girl, who had started to go elsewhere.

Xion was having a normal day up till now; she had just finished up her mission in Agrabah and was going to RTC, until she felt an alarming and cold presence in close proximity, she looked around and found the source looking directly at her, but lost in thought. '_I've got to get out of here._' She thought as she started to make her way out of the street and into an ally in order to lose this silver haired man. The two of them were walking through nearly all the streets of Agrabah and Xion just couldn't get a break.

"You're persistent, I'll give you that." Sephiroth said. "But you can't keep running forever." The words hit Xion like a brick, as she stopped instantly and turned around to face him. He grinned slightly as he saw his strategy work like a charm, and promptly flipped the Masamune around and swung it at her, Xion made simple work at blocking the strike that tore the building on her left in half, but the pressure from the strike blew her hood off, revealing jet black hear and clear blue eyes, this surprised Sephiroth to the point in which his eyes widened by less than a millimeter, but that was quickly shrugged off as he proceeded to finish his slice, pushing Xion off her feet and into the wall of a building. "Well, this was an interesting turn of events." He said as he pointed his sword at her neck and smirked.

Xion, however, didn't pay attention to those last words, she wanted to comment, but she was captivated in the green cat eyes of her opponent, his long, flowing silver hair shun in the desert sun. "You're blushing." Sephiroth said, interrupting her thoughts in the process, she moved her hand up to feel that he was right, she was warmer in her cheeks then the sun would make it, causing her to redden up even more, leaving Seph to do nothing but chuckle, lower his sword and begin to walk away.

"Wait!" she called out to him, in hope to learn a bit more about him. "Who are you?"

"Sephiroth, you?" he responded coldly, but that seemed to be soothing to her.

"Xion, will we meet again?"

"Only if you look." With those words, Sephiroth sprouted his wing and took flight into the clear sky.

The day ended and a new one began in the city of Agrabah, Sephiroth decided to stay and see if she would return. '_Why am I waiting on someone I don't even know?_' He asked himself as he found himself back in the alleyway they had fought in, something had drawn him back here, and he was pretty sure it had nothing to do with the boy from Olympus. To his surprise, however, she did show up, and she had that glint of happiness in her eyes when she saw him.

The two of them were perched on the roof of the city's hotel, the silence was deafening between the two, as Sephiroth was not one to start up a conversation and Xion didn't know what to talk about with him. But Sephiroth was having some other problems he was trying to sort out in his head, doing his best to hide the sweat that was building up on his forehead. '_Something's wrong._' He thought. '_What am I, the great Sephiroth, so afraid of, a little girl?_' he risked a quick glance at her, also noticing the sweat on her, considering the sun was right behind them, who wouldn't? "Hot out here, isn't it?" Her voice interrupted his thoughts as he turned his head to face her; she was now looking up into his eyes, only they weren't filled with fear like he's so used to, they were filled with an emotion that he wasn't used to, from the look in those clear blue eyes of hers, he could see that she wondered what he was truly like.

"Yes, the desert sun can be like that." And as if following his own advice for her, he sprouted out his wing and used it to cover her from the harsh sun. Things seemed to be going smoothly, until he felt a slight thud on his shoulder, he once again turns to see that Xion had fallen asleep on him. Sephiroth felt his face warm up drastically, and his heart start to race, but instead of trying to calm himself, all the One-winged angel did was chuckle and wrap his wing around Xion, he wondered where this new sense of compassion had come from, but he was too caught up in the moment to care.

For once, he wanted a moment to last for an eternity.


End file.
